buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Soul Fight! (song)
"Brave Soul Fight !" is the 1st opening theme for Future Card Buddyfight X, which is performed by Sora Tokui (Paruko's voice actress) and Shūta Morishima (Baku's voice actor). An English version which is also performed by them is used in the dub. In episode 19 of Future Card Buddyfight X, Ku Teito was singing the opening theme while entertaining her friends during their trip to the training camp. The Japanese version was playing in episode 29 during Gao's and Kanata's buddyfight. CD The single will be released on April 26, 2017 in Japan. All copies come with a Promo card. Lyrics |-|Kanji= Buddy Fight！ 大丈夫！ 飾らない そのままの君でいて 涙 笑顔 全て 抱いて Brave Soul Fight！ 何度も磨いてきたStyleは 君だけの到達点 全部がTheoryでは語れない ∞(むげん)のFighting case Ride on！ どんな時も諦めない 投げ出さない 姿が 誰かの心 震わせている 今日も 君の 君の声が この胸を熱くする だから 夢を 掴み取るコールで 未来へと向かえばいい Buddy Fight！ 大丈夫！ 諦めない It's too soon to give up！ 最後まで力を出し切ればいい Buddy Fight！ 大丈夫！ 飾らない そのままの君でいて 涙 笑顔 全て 抱いて Brave Soul Fight！ 傷つき築いてきたPrideは 君なりのPoker face 全力試行錯誤を惜しまない 夢へのOne…Two…Step！ Just on！ 感覚を研ぎ澄まして今を 引き当てる 迷いも 吹き飛ばしたい この手で掴む 勝利 いつか 君が心 折れてしまいそうな時は 一生懸命積み上げた努力が 背中を押してくれる Buddy Fight！ 大丈夫！ 忘れない No buddy, No Winner！ 最後まで力を出し切れるよ Buddy Fight！ 大丈夫！ 変わらない そのままの君がいて 今日も 明日(あす)も 続く 旅路 Blaze Soul Fight！ Buddy Fight！ 大丈夫！ 諦めない It's too soon to give up！ 最後まで力を出し切ればいい Buddy Fight！ 大丈夫！ 飾らない そのままの君でいて 涙 笑顔 全て 抱いて Brave Soul Fight！﻿ |-|Romaji= Buddy Fight! daijōbu! kazaranai sonomama no kimi de ite namida egao subete daite Brave Soul Fight! Nando mo migaite kita Style wa kimi dake no tōtatsu ten zenbu ga Theory de wa katarenai mugen no Fighting case Ride on! Don'na toki mo akiramenai nagedasanai sugata ga dareka no kokoro furuwasete iru kyō mo Kimi no kimi no koe ga kono mune o atsuku suru dakara yume o tsukami toru kōru de mirai e to mukaeba ī Buddy Fight! daijōbu! akiramenai It's too soon to give up! saigomade shikala o dashikireba ī Buddy Fight! daijōbu! kazaranai sonomama no kimi de ite namida egao subete daite Brave Soul Fight! Kizutsuki kizuite kita Pride wa kimi nari no Poker face zenryoku shikōsakugo o oshimanai yume e no One… Two… Step! Just on! Kankaku o togisumashite ima o kikiateru mayoi mo fukitobashitai konote de tsukamu shōri Itsuka kimi ga kokoro orete shimai sōna toki wa isshō kenmei tsumiageta doryoku ga senaka o oshite kureru Buddy Fight! daijōbu! wasurenai No buddy, No Winner! saigomade shikala o dashikireru yo Buddy Fight! daijōbu! kawaranai sonomama no kimi ga ite kyō mo ashita tsudzuku tabiji Blaze Soul Fight! Buddy Fight! daijōbu! akiramenai It's too soon to give up! saigomade shikala o dashikireba ī Buddy Fight! daijōbu! kazaranai sonomama no kimi de ite namida egao subete daite Brave Soul Fight!﻿ |-|English= Buddy Fight! It's alright! You're doin' fine! You don't have to change, just be who you are. All your tears and your smile everything cherish it. Brave Soul Fight! You have been refining your style forever now. And it's a goal that's just for you. Theory won't be all it takes to explain it all. It's an infinite fighting case. Ride on! Don't give up! No matter when, no mater what. Don't throw it away. 'Cause it will touch, Somebody's heart deep within Shaking them up again to Go on. The sound of your Sound of your voice again. It's igniting a fire to my soul. So we must Go reach out For the dream at the sound of the call And run up to the future, so let's go! Buddy Fight! It's alright! We will never stop! It's too soon to give up! So until the end, we will give it everything that we've got. Buddy Fight! It's alright! You're doin' fine! You don't have to change, just be who you are. All your tears and your smile everything cherish it. Brave Soul Fight! Video Category:Song